Establish and operate a mass spectrometer oriented biotechnology resource which will assist the biomedical user community of the region in the solution of their analytical problems. The responsibilities of this resource will be: Develop new and improve existing technology for serving biomedical researchers through a program of core and collaborative research related to advanced hardware (e.g.; electro-optical-ion detectors) and procedures (e.g.; assay of prostaglandins in bone marrow cells, high speed/high sensitivity, simultaneous assay of all amino acids, etc.). Provide analytical support for NIH grantees and contractors, who do not otherwise have access to similar facilities, through the use of established procedures and hardware (e.g.; HRMS, LRMS, GCMS, LCMS, etc.). Provide training for scientists wishing to become more familiar with mass spectrometry and related techniques (e.g.; selection of proper applications, sample preparation, instrument operation, data interpretation, etc.). The resource staff and collaborators will make use of the existing major equipment and facilities of the JPL Mass Spectrometer Laboratory and will have access to the equipment and services of the NMR, Fluorometry, and Analytical Services Laboratories.